All You Had To Do Was Ask
by AnnabethLeMorte
Summary: **Tell Me You Love Me Timestamp (takes place immediately after Chapter 23)** You don't need to read the main story to understand this one...it's basically shameless smut. WARNINGS: Daddy!Kink. Human AU SLASH FIC: Cop!Dean/Doctor!Castiel
1. Chapter 1

**All You Had To Do Was Ask**

by Annabeth LeMorte

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

**Rating: Hard M**

**Warnings: SLASH FIC,** **Daddy!Kink (Daddy!Dean)**; Shameless Smut, boys kissing, handjob, nipple play, blowjob, slight orgasm delay/denial, fingerfucking, anal sex, implied toy use

* * *

**Summary: ****Tell Me You Love Me Timestamp (takes place immediately after Chapter 23)** You don't need to read the main story to understand this one...it's basically shameless smut. I wasn't going to post this until I finished posting the Main Story, but I was convinced otherwise...so here it is.**  
**

* * *

**AN:** Be warned, this is my first foray into M/M Daddy!kink. Please be gentle. Here's hoping I don't disappoint the readers.

* * *

"_Please_, Daddy, come to bed."

Dean turns, claiming Castiel's mouth roughly. His boyfriend is pliant under the kiss, lips parting willingly under the onslaught of his tongue. Dean's hands are divesting Cas of his clothing; the dark jacket getting pushed off his shoulders, with the black button-down shirt quickly following suit. Castiel is making these soft little moans in the base of his throat and Dean pulls back just long enough to tug his gray t-shirt up over his head, flinging it aside carelessly.

A predatory smile lifts his lips. Cas blushes and crosses both arms over his naked chest, eyes flicking around the room. Dean reaches out and gently lowers Castiel's arms to his sides, lips brushing his ear as he speaks, "Don't cover that tight little body from me. You want to be a good boy, don't you?" He feels the shudder that goes through Cas' body and then a small nod against his naked chest. Dean swirls his tongue into Castiel's ear and prompts him, "Get on the bed, sweet boy."

A small chuckle escapes him when Cas hurries to the edge of the bed. Dean watches Castiel pull his shoes and socks off, slender fingers shaking slightly. He joins him, hand stilling the trembling fingers from removing the jeans. Cas' eyes shoot up to meet Deans and he whispers, "D-daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Y-you don't w-want me naked?"

Dean kisses Castiel silent, stemming his nervous stuttering, hands low on the man's slim hips. He breaks their lips apart and promises, "I do want you naked, baby boy." Cas bites his slick bottom lip at the endearment and Dean grins, "But I want to be the one to unwrap this pretty little package. That okay with you?" Castiel blushes again, nodding eagerly. "Good. Now, where were we?" Dean thumbs the top button of Cas' jeans open and works the zipper down slowly. He flicks his eyes up and sees that Castiel's watching him unzip the jeans.

There's a quietly urgent _'D-daddy!'_ when his right hand eases inside the parted denim to cup Cas' rapidly hardening member. Dean lifts Castiel's chin with his left index finger and laughs into the frantic, sloppy kiss Cas bestows on him. His hand works Castiel's erection through the cotton of his underwear, alternately squeezing and stroking. He swallows Cas' shuddering moan, both of other man's arms lifting to wrap around his neck. Castiel pulls back with a hiss when Dean thumbs the waistband of the boxer briefs aside. Cas' pupils are dilated and his nostrils are flaring, "D-daddy, p-please!" The words are urgent, deliciously needy and mainline straight between Dean's legs.

Dean chuckles, "What is it, baby?" He works the jeans and underwear off Castiel's hips, crouching to lower them to the floor. Dean taps the outside of Cas' right ankle, "Lift." The doctor instantly complies and Dean frees Castiel's foot from the clothing. He rewards him with a brief kiss to one of his hipbones before tapping the other ankle and repeating the command, "Lift." This time, Cas preempts the instruction and Dean smiles, lifting his gaze to whisper, "Such a good boy. Aren't you?"

"I try to be."

Dean stands, hands cradling Castiel's face gently. He licks into the other man's mouth, coaxing more delectable little noises out of him. Fingers are clutching at the skin of his shoulders and Dean withdraws from the kiss, grinning at the dazed expression on Cas' face. He drags both thumbs over kiss-swollen lips, "I love you, baby." Castiel's gaze drops, the tip of his tongue darting out almost nervously. Dean catches the coy glance up through the fall of his lashes and laughs, "Little tease."

Cas gives him an innocent expression, eyes wide. Dean trails his fingertips from the backs of Castiel's wrists to his forearms and up over his upper arms, across his shoulders and finally down the length of his spine. The action garners him a soft purr from the blue-eyed man. Dean's palms cover Cas' ass, thumbs rubbing concentric circles over the two dimples at the base of his spine. He flexes his arms, bending slightly, both hands working lower to lift Castiel up into his arms. The doctor's legs wrap instinctively around his waist, his face nuzzling into the side of Dean's neck, murmuring shyly, "My big and strong daddy."

He presses a kiss to Cas' shoulder, not sure just how far Castiel is willing to take the role-play. Dean's only ever done this once and to say that time ended badly was an understatement. 'Epic Fail' would serve to better describe the event. Cas' lips on his chin bring him out of his thoughts; the kisses tentative and rife with practiced inexperience. It takes Dean all of a few seconds to decide to go with his gut and play this to the fullest. "What does Daddy's sweet boy want?"

Castiel chews on his lip before answering, "I want whatever Daddy wants."

"Mmm…really?" The only answer he gets is a small nod. Dean climbs up onto the bed, Cas still wrapped around his torso and he takes a moment to thank his upper body workout. "Lay back, baby boy." Castiel looks over his shoulder and does as he's told, arms stretching up over his head to grip the headboard. Dean's brows hitch upwards at the play of light over his boyfriend's body and he dips his head to lick between Cas' pectorals, hands moving up from his waist to curve over the other man's ribcage.

Castiel giggles and squirms under him, "Daddy, that tickles!"

Dean laughs softly against his skin, "What…this?" He gives another experimental lick and smiles at the soft giggle.

"Yessss! It tickles! You know I don't like it when ohhhhh," Cas arches up at the feel of Dean's mouth closing over one of his nipples. Dean sucks it lightly, allowing the small bud to slip free of his lips before sucking it back into his mouth once more. He lets the moans from above guide him and lifts his head to lick around the nipple before flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Castiel's legs tighten around his waist and Dean moves to give the other nipple the same attention, loving just how wrecked Cas' voice sounds when he pleads, "_Please_…"

He growls softly and braces both forearms on either side of Castiel's body. "Such a needy little boy, aren't you? Already begging? All Daddy's gotten to do is kiss you and suck these gorgeous nipples." Cas hides his face in the crook of his arm and Dean uses the opportunity to whisper into his exposed ear, "You that eager to be Daddy's little fucktoy?" Castiel sucks in a breath, body going rigid beneath him and Dean's sure he went too far. He should have known he would take it too far, but it was fun while it lasted. Cas turns slightly, one blue eye peeking out from behind his arm and Dean smiles encouragingly. He pushes to his knees, Castiel's legs splaying open around his hips from the shift in position.

Dean's reaching for the edge of the blanket, fully intending to pull it over to cover Cas' nakedness when he hears, "Daddy?"

"Yes, Castiel?"

He licks his lips and groans at the next words out of Cas' mouth. "I really like it when you touch me and and and…I really _really_ like it when you," Castiel pauses to look around, as if afraid someone will overhear, "fuck me." He accompanies the statement with a hand over his mouth, a tiny giggle bubbling out from behind it.

"Yeah?"

Cas nods eagerly, whispering urgently, "I love love _love_ being Daddy's little fucktoy. Makes me feel special."

Dean presses an open-mouthed kiss on Castiel's lips and confides, "You are special, baby boy." He licks and nips down the center of Cas' chest, tongue teasing into the dip of his navel, grinning at the plaintive little whine. "My special, special boy." A deep whole-body shudder goes through Castiel the second Dean's hand curls around the base of his dick. The flushed tip is slick with pre-cum and Dean can't help but lap at the weeping slit, chuckling when another drop wells up. He sucks Cas down in one hungry gulp and the other man bows up off the bed, all pretense of inexperience gone. Dean works his lips down, swallowing when Castiel is seated deep in his throat, pulling off only when Cas clutches at his shoulders.

"Daddy, please! I'm g-g-gonna…nngghhhff…D-d-da-dddyy!"

"Oh no, you don't," Dean tightens his grip around the base of Castiel's cock, preventing his climax. "Not yet."

Cas screams his frustration, eyes absolutely manic at the orgasm denial; Dean watches him in awe. The doctor sits up and climbs into his lap, pleading beautifully, "Please, Daddy…I'll be good, I promise. Please, I need…"

"Shhh, baby." His voice is pitched low to soothe, hands caressing over Castiel's sweaty face, "Tell Daddy what you need and he'll give it to you." A tortured expression twists Cas' face, one wrecked sob spilling free of those swollen lips. Dean cajoles tenderly, "Tell me, baby boy."

Castiel rubs his face against Dean's and croaks out, "I need your cock, Daddy. Please. I need it so bad it hurts."

Dean retrieves the bottle of lube from the nightstand, Cas wrapped tight around him, writhing to gain any amount of friction possible. He pours a generous amount down the crack of Castiel's ass and is surprised by how easily his finger slides in. _"Cas..." _Dean uses his best stern voice to ask, "Were you a bad boy while Daddy was out with Uncle Sammy?" Cas peeks up at him and nods minutely. "You know better." Dean shoves in another finger and Castiel moans, head falling forward onto his shoulder, "What did you use, dirty boy? Fingers?" Cas whimpers, causing Dean to ask, "Which toy?"

"T-the p-purple one."

"Is that so?" Castiel nods, the heat from his cheeks searing into the side of Dean's neck. "Then you don't need all this prep, do you?" He withdraws his fingers, ripping open a foil packet with his teeth, rolling the condom over himself, taunting cruelly, "I should punish you." Cas sucks in a breath, head lifting to meet his eyes. Dean palms his ass, lifting him up, hips rocking the tip of his cock back and forth over his lover's clenching hole. "Naughty boys should be punished, not fucked…" Castiel's eyes widen, clearing unsure of just how cruel Dean will be. Cas is worried enough that he mouths a silent apology against his lips. Dean thrusts up as he threatens, "I'll punish you later," his cock sinking deep in one fell swoop.

Two harsh thrusts and Castiel is coming between their sweaty bodies, head tossed back, a hoarse scream ripping out of him. Dean fucks into him, nailing that sweet spot with each slam of his hips. It takes him a bit to realize what Cas is repeating over and over under his breath. When he does, it only serves to add to the experience. Dean times his thrusts with each uttered, "Fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me, Daddy," and it doesn't take him long to start cumming. He grits his teeth and growls out his release, collapsing forward onto the mattress, turning at the last minute to keep from crushing Castiel.

"God damn, baby, that was..."

"Mmm hmm."

Dean leans over Cas and rubs their noses together. He kisses away the small hiss of pain from Castiel's lip as he slips free, rolling over him to hop off the bed, "Be right back." Cas nods and Dean makes his way to the bathroom to clean up, returning with a warm washcloth to wipe at Castiel's stomach and chest. He folds up the towel and shoots it overhand towards the hamper in the corner of the room.

Cas mumbles, "You take such good care of me."

Dean spoons up behind Castiel, arms wrapping around him, "That's kinda my job, baby." Cas interweaves their fingers together and hums contentedly at the kiss on his shoulder. Dean nips at he skin and teases, "What kind of Daddy would I be if I didn't take good care of my sweet boy?"

Castiel wiggles his ass into Dean's crotch and teases back, voice sleepy, "A Daddy remiss in his duties, I'd imagine."

"Mmm…" Dean yawns and presses his face into the other man's neck, lips brushing over the skin as he speaks, "G'night, Cas."

"G'night, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

**Rating: Hard M**

**Warnings: SLASH FIC,** **Daddy!Kink (Daddy!Dean)**; Shameless Smut, boys kissing, handjob, nipple play, blowjob, slight orgasm delay/denial, fingerfucking, anal sex, implied toy use, rimming

* * *

**Summary: ****Tell Me You Love Me Timestamp (takes place immediately after Chapter 23)** You don't need to read the main story to understand this one...it's basically shameless smut. I wasn't going to post this until I finished posting the Main Story, but I was convinced otherwise...so here it is.**  
**

* * *

**AN:** Be warned, this is my first foray into M/M Daddy!kink. Please be gentle. Here's hoping I don't disappoint the readers.

* * *

**Chapter Note: **So yeah...instead of working on Chapter 32 of the main story, Muse had me typing this little gem up. It takes place the following morning. Enjoy!

* * *

The sunlight is spilling over half of Castiel's body and Dean's been watching him for almost an hour. There's minute twitches flickering over his boyfriend's face and the hand Dean can see intermittently clenches in the sheets. When a small whimper issues from between parted lips immediately following a sharp intake of breath, Dean reaches to brush the back of his fingers over Cas' cheek. The furrowed brow instantly relaxes and his name slips free of the doctor's mouth. Dean eases forward until his head is resting on Castiel's pillow and gently rests his hand on one of the doctor's bare shoulders. Cas snuffles into the pillowcase and suddenly startles awake, relaxing when he focuses on him.

"G'morning, sunshine." Dean loves that Castiel blushes at the nickname before turning to press his face into the pillow. He croons his name into the half-visible ear, flicking his tongue over the curve. Cas laughs and rolls away, rubbing at his ear with a grin. "You sleep okay?"

Dean slides up next to Castiel's sleep-warm body and rubs over his back, smiling when the other man squirms. After a minute, Cas turns to face him and smiles. His answer is a shy, "Like a baby."

The answer is not exactly what Dean expects, but he rolls with it. "Oh yeah? Slept like a baby huh? Guess Daddy needs to tuck you in more often."

Castiel ducks his gaze and whispers, "I'd like that, but only if it's something you enjoy." The response is full of barely disguised want and Dean finds that he really does wish to explore further.

He whispers, "Oh, I think Daddy will have _no_ problem tucking his precious baby boy in again." Dean grinds his erection into Cas' hip, hand coming up to cradle his boyfriend's face. His thumb rakes over Castiel's bottom lip before leaning in to speak on that exquisitely parted mouth, "No problem at all." A whimpering moan is swallowed up as his tongue traces over Cas' teeth and palate. He pulls from the kiss, a gleaming line connecting their mouths before Castiel surges forward to claim his mouth greedily. Dean laughs into the hungry kiss, pulling away with a soft admonishment, "when did you get so greedy?"

His boyfriend mouths along his jawline, breathy little moans washing over his skin between whispered words, "I've…always…been…this…greedy." Dean arches his neck and swallows a groan at the swirl of Castiel's tongue in his ear. The next words do rip the groan out of him, "So greedy for you, Daddy." He allows Cas to maneuver him onto his back, watching as the doctor straddles his thighs. Castiel leans to breathe out teasingly as he licks into his mouth, "Greedy for your kisses." Dean lifts his head when the kiss ends, following his lover's retreating lips. Cas smiles and sits up fully, guiding Dean's hands up over his naked skin, head tossing back while he practically moans out, "Greedy for your touch…"

Dean hisses softly when Castiel rocks his hips forward with a whispered _'for your cock,'_ the moist tip of him nudging along the crease of his balls. "Wicked boy." A tiny smirk curls his boyfriend's lips and Dean could bet money on what the next words will be. He sits up and ravages that pretty pouting mouth when he's right, drinking down the quietly shy _'wicked for you, Daddy…only you.' _The sounds pouring out of Cas' throat are so addicting, urging Dean to press him back against the rumpled bedcovers and lay siege to his neck and chest, "My wicked boy…what should I do with you today?"

Castiel whimpers at the teasing bites to his nipples and begs, "Anything, Daddy."

Dean grins, licking and gently nipping down the trail of hair low on Cas' belly. He gently mocks; voice pitched higher, "Anything, Daddy." Castiel moans at the flat-tongued lick to his shaft, trembling pleas flowing freely from his lips as Dean curls his tongue around the flushed tip of his cock. He laps at the pre-cum oozing down toward Cas' balls, teeth working over the vein running the length of his boyfriend's arousal. "So ready for me already. This hard little prick's just for me?" A shuddering _'yes'_ is barely audible, choked out sobs issuing forth when Dean sucks lower and whispers, "These tight little balls belong to me?" Castiel answers in the affirmative, body trembling, thighs spreading easily, granting him access lower still. "And this…sweet boy…is this mine as well?" Dean gently prods at his lover's swollen rim with his tongue, teasing it open.

"YES! All yours!"

A startled chuckle escapes him before he can stop it. He bites on the crease between ass and thigh, growling out, "Watch your tone, boy…I already owe you punishment from last night, remember?" Cas freezes and Dean looks up to find those gorgeous blue eyes watching him anxiously. He allows him to worry for a few moments while licking him open, groaning when the pucker unfurls for the press of his tongue. His hands wrap around the back of Castiel's knees, pressing them into the mattress on either side of his lithe body, lifting that tight little ass up to his mouth. Cas hugs his knees to his own chest, granting Dean the use of his hands. Dean slurps noisily, almost obscenely, at Castiel's hole, shoving his tongue in to rip a gasped out _'Daddy!'_ from above. He works a finger in beside his tongue and smiles as he lifts his head to meet Cas' gaze, a second finger working its way past the sphincter, "Look at you…greedily sucking in finger after finger into your slutty hole."

The doctor writhes, moving as much as his current position allows. There's a fine sheen of sweat on his skin and Dean is struck by how beautiful the man looks like this, wrecked and desperate for release. "Greedy for you, Daddy…love your fingers in me…getting me ready for your cock. Always…"

Castiel's words die in his throat with the curl of Dean's fingers over his prostate, "You like that do you?" Cas nods and squirms again, working to get that spot rubbed over and over, "such a pretty slut for Daddy." He watches the man unravel slowly, both hands slapping to the mattress in desperation. Dean quirks a brow when Castiel's movement unearths the bottle of lube from the jumble of covers, "What did you find, lovely boy?"

There's a furtive glance up at him through dark lashes before Cas grins cheekily, holding up the bottle, "Magic oil?" Dean snorts and shoves both fingers over the spongy mass inside his lover's body. Castiel arches up beautifully, pressing his ass down into the massaging fingers. Dean curls and strums his fingers over that spot, over and over until Cas groans, _"OhhhfuckkkkDaddyplease!"_

Dean takes the lube and thumbs it open, pouring until Castiel is messy with it. He flings the empty bottle away and works his hand over the newly slicked skin. Cas whimpers out _'fuckkkkkme'_ as Dean's begins to jack him quickly and doesn't even realize when Dean shoves a third finger into him. "Don't you dare cum, baby boy…you won't like what Daddy does to you if you do." Castiel tries to sit up and Dean shoves another finger in, ripping a guttural moan out of him. "Dirty fucking boy…look at your hole, swallowing up my fingers. I wonder if all of them will fit?" His thumb rubs over that stretched hole and Cas screams, body taut as he bows up and cums, a broken litany of _'sorry, Daddy's' _punching out of him with each breath. Dean eases his fingers free and carefully massages the tight sack of Castiel's balls, hand stroking the last few drops of cum out of his spent cock.

It's some twenty minutes later that Dean is nuzzling at Cas' neck. His lips work over every inch of his throat and jawline. Castiel purrs softly, a soft sound that makes Dean smile. He presses a kiss below Cas' ear, whispering, "Wake up, baby." Castiel turns to look at him, his eyelids heavy, "Mmm…there you are. You okay?"

"Better than okay," Cas kisses him, sucking on his bottom lip roughly, "I'm fucking fanstastic." Dean laughs and pulls Castiel into his arms, tightening them when the doctor squirms at the mess between them, face twisting in distaste, "and sticky."

"I love you all sticky and blissed out." Dean's admission gets an embarrassed flush from the doctor and he smiles, asking mischievously, "So um…can you actually take _all_ of them?" Cas blushes hotter and ducks his head. "I'll take that as a yes?"

There's a muffled groan and after a long silence, finally he gets an answer, "With enough prep, yes, I have been able to. Why?"

Dean lifts his boyfriend's chin and kisses him briefly, almost chastely, "Why do you think?"

Castiel smiles on his lips, face twisting in thought, "Ummm…because you're wanting to fist me at the next available opportunity?" Dean shrugs and writhes against him, the dry lube and cum sticking between them. Cas makes another face and tries to pull away, whining playfully, "Deannnnnn, gross!" He can't help but laugh, hugging Castiel tighter, pulling a wheezing giggle out of him. "We really should go take a shower...together."

"Is that so?"

Cas nods seriously, "Uh huh. We're all sticky gross and I really need to pee. So unless you're into watersports, I suggest you let me up, copper."

Dean laughs, releasing him to cover his face with an arm, "Would serve you right if I was." He sits up and kicks the blankets off his feet; Castiel is just staring at him with a raised brow. Dean swings his legs off the edge of the bed and comes around to the other side, "Thought you needed to pee, Cassanova?"

"I do. Forgive me if your little bombshell left me stunned." Cas hops off the bed and makes his way to the bathroom. Dean shakes his head, still chuckling softly. Castiel shakes his ass at him from the doorway, "You surprise me at every turn."

"I didn't say I was into it, babe! I just said it would serve you right if I was!" He rolls his eyes at the exaggerated blissful groan from inside the bathroom as he strips the bed of linen, shoving it into the hamper in the corner. The sound of the shower covers up his muttered, "I'm pretty open-minded but even I'm not that perverted."

"It's not perverted if both people enjoy it, Dean." He looks up and Cas is in the doorway to the bathroom, holding a hand out to him. Dean takes a step forward and takes his boyfriend's hand, fingers winding together. Shrugging, Castiel tells him, "Some would call what we did last night and this morning perverted."

"True."

"I've done a lot of seemingly perverted things, so if you want to explore your kinky side…I'm all for it, love." Dean takes a breath and lifts those delicate fingers to his lips, kissing them one by one.

"Good to know."

Cas pulls him into the bathroom, walking backwards to the shower, "Now…come shower with me. I believe I owe an orgasm."

Dean grins, "Didn't know we were keeping score."

His boyfriend stops to press a button on the small radio on the counter, music filling the small space. "We're not, but I know these," Castiel cups his heavy balls in one hand, "have something for me and I want it." Dean sucks in a breath at the flex and release of those slender fingers. Cas turns and steps into the shower, moving under the spray, calling out sweetly, "Come on, Daddy." He's leaning back, hands smoothing over his face when Dean enters the shower. He shuts the curtain and a single open-mouthed kiss brushes over his lips before Cas kneels. Dean adjusts the spray slightly so that it's not pelting directly on Castiel's face. His dick is already half-hard and Cas wastes no time stroking it to fully erect, tongue flickering over the weeping tip.

"Don't tease, baby."

Tentative little kitten licks swipe over him between each stroke of his boyfriend's hand. Dean hums appreciatively; jaw dropping open when Castiel eases his lips over the sensitive head, sucking gently. He smiles when Cas winks at him, working his lips lower before pulling off with an exaggerated retching sound. "So big, Daddy…I don't think I can take it all."

Dean's face twists in surprise, urging, "Try harder."

The stroking hand works faster, twisting on each upstroke, "Harder, Daddy? Like this?" He breathes out a shaky breath at the feel of Castiel swallowing him down, sputtering as he does, lips briefly hugging the base of his dick before pulling away again, "like that, Daddy?"

"Fuck, yes! Just like that, baby boy." Dean's eyes roll back and he hisses softly at the playful swipe of Cas' thumb over his slit, "Do it again." And do it again he does, over and over. Castiel is working his throat around the head of Dean's cock, the rippling of each swallow pushing closer and closer to his orgasm. "Sweet mother of…"

Cas slurps off and beams up at him. "You going to feed me, Daddy? Fill my belly up with your," lips work over his crown, "thick," a quick flick of tongue, "hot," a teasing glance of teeth over that ridge, "Daddy juice?"

Dean chokes out a moan as Castiel's lips wrap around his cock head and suck, cheeks hollowing out from the effort. He feels that telltale warmth spreading throughout his body and braces both hands on the shower wall, one curling around the towel rod beside him. His body's riding that razor edge but just can't-

"Daddy…gimme!" Dean has a second to open his eyes at the demanding whisper; just long enough to see the entirety of his length disappear between Cas' lips before he falls off that edge, headlong into the abyss. He distantly hears the happy moans below as Castiel eagerly coaxes every last drop of cum out of him.

"Fuckkkk me, you're good at that!"

"Daddy's good little cocksucker?" Dean can only nod and mumble a nearly incoherent _'uh huh'_ in response. Laughter washes over his face and Dean opens his eyes to find that Cas is standing once more. "And here I thought you'd never go for me calling you 'daddy.' I was sure you'd call me a freak, or worse."

"Never," he assures him, "It's hot as fuck!" Castiel smiles wide, his nose wrinkling cutely, I love you, Novak."

Cas traces a finger over his lips and smiles, "Love you too, Winchester."


End file.
